edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Completed Fanfiction
Below is a List of Completed Fanfiction. Most of these stories come from Fanfiction.net. ---- *'How To Save A Life' Author: Anastasia Stephan Summary: After Edd turned into a vampire, Ed and Eddy are struggling with the idea that the only solution left is killing him. *'Ed, Edd n Eddy in: Go, Go, Gadg-Ed' Author: Jspyster1 Summary: The Eds plus Jonny and Plank get into a whole mess of trouble when they all try to use some high tech gadgets. *'Ed, Edd n Eddy's Off the Wall October' Author: Half Wit-Edboy Summary: Every year after fall break, the Peach Creek kids hold a drawing to decide who gets to host the annual Halloween party, and this year happens to be Eddy's turn! But with new students appearing every day, crazy teachers, and a few 'bad apples' looking for trouble, preparations might be harder than Eddy thought... *'Foolish Love' Author: AmyNil Summary: The story tells us of the kids, and they are desperate to find their pairs for the prom, however romance is hard to be dealt with, and with the Eds it's a lot harder to deal with the truth afterwards. *'Forever and an Ed' Author: Moskevyu Summary: Plank falls in love with Eddy's lava lamp and it starts to drive him insane. *'GraduatED' Author: 903 King Summary: The story tells of when the Eds had finished High School and somehow at the graduation party they remember some of their adventures and relive the past. It also contains new characters where they share pre-graduation experiences. *'Me and The Eds' Author: Casimus Prime Summary: A fan made spinoff series of Ed, Edd n Eddy. It is basically where Casimus Prime moves into the cul-de-sac and Edd is his new brother. *'MillionEds' Author: Moskevyu Summary: The story of Eddy being certain that his parents are going to win a lottery prize. To Edd's surprise, Eddy has the winning ticket. Fortune is fleeting when Ed is involved, however. *[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rhapsody_in_Blue Rhapsody in Blue] Author: Sage of Dorks Summary: An Ed, Edd, ‘n’ Eddy/Sailor Moon crossover. Takes place after the final episode of Season 5 and after Sailor Stars in the Manga. *'The Adventures: Story Of Lucas' Author: BestEEnEFan Summary: A Fourteen-Year Old Alien Lucas ends Up On Peach Creek with Ed, Edd n Eddy. *'The Aspie Girl' Author: Sage of Dorks Summary: The story of a girl that arrived at the Cul-de-Sac. But after introduced and insulted by Kevin, she tears and says that she has Aspergers. *'The Chronicles of Captain Melonhead' Author: Edward18 Summary: Join Captain Melon Head, the culdesacian hero of Peach Creek, as he takes down bad guys and deals with everyday kid life while taking down one bad guy at a time in style, especially Professor Scam! *'The Ed and Eddy Rant' Author: Elsteveo14 Summary: The Ed and Eddy Rant is a fanfiction that started with Ed and Eddy ranting about several things about their show and the fanfiction community. *'The Final Ed-Down' Author: Colton M.H. Summary: A hurricane. Edd's newest invention. A pinch of evil. The newest recipe for an epic adventure- A post-apocalyptic adventure, with ancient evils, legends, and three heroes... Only, it isn't who you're expecting... *'The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy' Author: Technomaru Summary: A fan fiction about what would happen if Grim from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy met Ed, Edd n Eddy instead. They fight chaos, and their own wrong doings, with several new characters coming in as well. *'To Grab a Bull by its Ed' Author: H B B Sam Summary: Is a crossover fanfiction between Ed, Edd n Eddy and Bully (Canis Canem Edit for UK users). *'A 3 ED Clover' Author: Edd (Not This Edd, another person by the name of Edd) Summary: It's St. Patricks Day and Eddy has no green clothes to wear, while all the kids in the Cul-de-Sac are out to give him the pinch of a lifetime. *'The Urban Ranger Adventures' Author: TheBiggestEdFan Summary: The Urban Rangers have their own series *'Ed Abuse' Author: TEd711 A.K.A. Tfiction Summary: Ed has had enough of Sarah and her bossy ways! *'The Ed and Eddy Rant' Author: Elsteveo14 Summary: The Eds rant about stuff from their show *'Ed, Edd n Eddy go to SpookEVille' Author: Constinet gr Summary: Ed Edd n Eddy go to spookeville See also *List of Fanfic Stubs *List of Short Fanfiction Category:Browse